


Listen To My Rap

by insurgentapostate



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insurgentapostate/pseuds/insurgentapostate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade wakes up to someone ringing her doorbell and she's pretty sure who it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen To My Rap

**Author's Note:**

> A cute drabble written for DaveJade day

Your name is Jade Harley and you are grateful that your grandpa is a heavy sleeper. There is someone ringing your doorbell at 5am.

You groggily drag your sleepy butt out of bed and check your phone. You can guess who it is at your door, but the recent pesterlog tells you that you’re right. Your dorky boyfriend is always up late writing and recording, and when he finishes, he usually makes a b-line for your place.  Today is no different, including the amass of texts sent while you slept.

TG: harley are you up  
TG: harley wake up  
TG: you should wake up  
TG: the sun will be up soon  
TG: sunrises harley  
TG: sunrises accompanied by sick beats  
TG: hella romantic  
TG: im coming over  
TG: make coffee  
TG: jade wake up and make coffee  
TG: come get the door  
TG: there better be coffee  
TG: its fucking cold out here  
TG: like fucking hell chill out elsa  
TG: chill out  
TG: no seriously answer the door

You put your phone between your hip and the elastic of your shorts and open the door. You put on the sternest face you can manage and cross your arms. “Dave Strider, did you text and drive?”

“You’re missing the big picture,” Dave says pushing past you, going out of his way to shove your side affectionately. You could tell he meant it as affection at least. You follow him into the house, trying to stay pretend-angry at him.

“The big picture, Dave?” you ask, arms still crossed and eyebrows still pulled together.

He turns on his heels and looks you in the eyes through his shades. He stops so suddenly that you nearly bump into him. He pokes your shoulder. “You weren’t waking up.”

“It’s five in the morning, Dave,” you complain, pouting just enough to prompt a kiss. He refuses and turns towards the kitchen. “You sleep, like, 20 hours a day. Work with me, Harley.”

You follow him quickly, this time you don’t pretend to be angry. “I do not!” That earns you a peck on the lips and a small smile. Your fleeting anger is replaced with a bright smile of your own.

“Did you make coffee?” he asks, cupping your face in his hand.

“Um…no.” His smile drops.

“Dammit, Jade,” he says deadpan before pulling away to start opening cabinets in your kitchen.  He pulls out the coffee and creamer and takes a bite of an apple that was sitting on the counter.

“I just woke up,” you say, twirling your black hair around your fingers. He casts his eyes over at you and you can see the ghost of his smile return.

“I’ll put some on and meet you there,” he says as he opens the bag of coffee. You roll your eyes and go to peck him on the lips before slipping back into your room. You find your usual spot on your bed and cross your legs, waiting patiently. You don’t wait long before the thud of an old walkman hitting the sheets gets your attention. He could have easily put the song on his iPhone, but he preferred the aesthetic of listening to music on his brother’s shitty walkman.

“Jade, listen to the rap I just made,” he says as you pull the headphones over your head. He lays down on the bed beside you and you smile down at him. The sound of Dave’s synthesizer and his voice fills your ears. You can only barely make out his words in your sleepiness, but it’s nice anyways.  You also find comfort in the warmth of his body next to yours. You play with his hair and start to doze off again, but this time you can hear Dave’s rhythmic breath telling you he’s done the same.  He was right, the sun was coming up.  It was nice.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my tumblr at bloodydragoncanes.tumblr.com


End file.
